The present invention relates to a holder for a wet shaver, especially a holder for wet shavers that serves at the same time for receiving the wet shaver for packaging and distribution purposes as well as a stand for the wet shaver for the user.
Holders for wet shavers are known in the prior art.
For example, German Gebrauchsmuster 90 14 878 discloses a holder for the combined securing of a wet shaver and a dispenser for razor blade units.
Such holders are used in order to safely store wet shavers so as to prevent injury, and at the same time, to provide a dispenser for razor blade units essentially in the vicinity of the wet shaver. For this purpose, the known wet shaver has a base at which a support device for suspending the wet shaver as well as a receiving device for holding a box-shaped dispenser are arranged, the receiving device being in the form of a slot-like recess at the base for inserting the dispenser.
On the one hand, such known holders require a considerable expenditure for their manufacture because they are comprised of a plurality of parts which must be manufactured separately and subsequently assembled. Furthermore, the known holders have a design that is controlled only by functional aspects and they cannot be improved on with respect to their design, for example, for improving the integration of a wet shaver/holder into the bathroom environment. Due to the lack of solely visual design opportunities with respect to the holder geometry, the holder cannot be further developed for sale-increasing purposes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a wet shaver which, based on the premise of maintaining the possibility of securely storing the wet shaver, should be producible in an economical manner and, at the same time, provide the possibility to design the holder with regard to visual aspects.